Monster
by greyskys
Summary: After the last explosion in the Empire State building, Isabella Swan was caught and turned into the greatest agent ever known. Now the nation’s wealthiest family needs one of the world’s greatest mind to protect their son: Edward Cullen.
1. BlOoD rEd DoOrS

**Okay, I know what you're thinking: I should **_**sooooooo**_** not be starting **_**another**_** story.**

**But now I have a story for every mood!**

**This one so happens to be the depressing sarcastic one….**

**So beware.**

**Oh, and Bella's incredibly OCC. Just to let you know.**

**SM owns it all.**

**ONWARD!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rain poured down on the road, making it almost impossible to see. Just hours before, the sky had been a beautiful light blue—quite the contrary of the scene outside the windshield. I grumbled quietly to myself as I skidded once again on the wet pavement. Following the flow of the storm drainage, I maneuvered into the parking lot of a grey dismal building.

Grabbing my briefcase and locking my car, I swept through the doors into a brightly lit room. No one moved to stop me as I walked quickly through the white walls, down five floors, and around several corners to a dark door. The red seemed to scream danger and in fact, it took five pass codes and two keys to get through the security.

The door only held more hallways; a maze of confusion to those who hadn't been forewarned. At the end of the twisting turns, I nodded my head to ten fully armed guards and passed through the final entryway.

The concrete walls seemed to echo the _shisssh_ of the closing door. Nothing moved, breathed, _thought_, until I spoke to the small eight year old meditating in the center of the room.

"Hello, Isabella Swan."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooooo?**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**

**At eight years old, Isabella Swan has the death of thousands on her hands. After the last explosion in the Empire State building, Bella was caught and turned into the greatest agent ever known. Now the world's wealthiest family needs one of the nation's greatest minds to protect their son: Edward Cullen.**


	2. SeCtOr TeN

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—_

I winced slightly as the plastic crushed under my fist. Little things like alarm clocks had been getting destroyed more and more lately. I was going to have to grow some control.

But I was the master at control. I was the one who could watch a five year old get blown to pieces and not even blink. I could be tortured for five months and never flinch. I could save an entire boat from a whirlpool by just re-wiring the system and gunning the engine.

I was unstoppable.

I was also hungry, according to my grumbling stomach.

So I quickly dressed in the classic school uniform of greys, blacks, and reds, brushed my auburn hair, and hurried out the door.

The hallways were generally empty—not many kids got up at this hour—and I thanked the Flying Spaghetti Monsters for it. All the students I had ever met had always acted all respectful and tried to get out of range as quickly as possible.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly flipped it open.

"Wha?" I yawned, still waking up.

"Isabella, get down to sector ten immediately. You have a file waiting for you," came the robotic sound of the Director. I groaned loudly, causing several heads to turn as I continued the conversation.

"Give me five minutes to have breakfast. Then I'll look at your stupid file," I grumbled, pushing open the kitchen door. It cleared as soon as I took a step in the room.

"NOW, Isabella," the Director said sternly and hung up.

I sighed and glanced longingly at the box of Lucky Charms just _waiting_ for me.

Now, don't get me wrong. The Director has been like a mom to me since I had none. She accepted me when I went wrong, when I exploded and had a temper tantrum. When I went crazy and destroyed. When I wasn't myself and couldn't be controlled.

When I was a monster.

That's why the students are so scared of me. Eight years ago, when I had just arrived here, I threw a fit. They kept wanting to test my abilities and I didn't—and still don't—like doctors or blood or anything. I freaked and destroyed half of the school. If it wasn't for the Director sedating me, I probably would have killed some innocent kid.

I would have never forgiven myself if I had.

Pushing the door and my thoughts out of the way, I walked back down the hall to the elevator and walked in, making sure I was alone—I was (surprise).

Quickly punching in the sector's key—6477466—I leaned on the wall and waiting for the tell-tale ding of the stopped elevator.

_DING_. The doors slid open and I was greeted by the hustle and bustle of sector ten. This was basically mission control, where the big cheese headed everything. Walking down the hallway, I collected stares and whispers.

"_Is that her?"_

"_Did she seriously destroy the school?"_

"_Is she that dangerous?"_

"_She looks so…normal."_

I chuckled quietly and plowed on to the main office. I cracked open the door and peeked around it.

"Hello, Isabella," the Director called from across her desk. I nodded and shut the sound-proof door behind me.

"Hey D'. What's crackin'?"

"What's 'crackin'', Isabella, is that the world's richest family has been threatened," the Director said sternly.

I almost burst out laughing.

"And what am I supposed to do about this? Aren't they just a bunch of stuck up idiots?" I asked, covering my smile.

"No, Isabella. They are some of the smartest people in the world. Highest GPA ever seen. Well, with one exception."

"Me." I stated quietly.

"Correct. We—_I _want you to protect Edward Cullen, the youngest child. Apparently, most of the threats have been directed at him. We feel you would also be more comfortable with people your own age so we have taken the liberty of enrolling you in school."

School.

_School._

_**School.**_

_**SCHOOL.**_

"GAH!! Oh, you have GOT to be flippin KIDDING me! Remember the LAST TIME you tried to enroll me in school?! They are NEVER going to get that building standing AGAIN. This isn't about me, this is about the students I'll be around! They're going to end up HURT!"

"We understand that, Isabella, we do. But this is such an important case. Can you at least control your temper for five months, tops?"

I stared at her crisp professional frame. It symbolized everything she had ever worked for.

"The Cullens are also one of our biggest supporters. After this they might supply us with the funds to try to calm your "monster", as you put it," 'D' added quietly.

She knew she had my attention now. All I wanted was to be a normal little girl with a boyfriend and who's only focus was on what movie to watch tonight.

I nodded silently, grabbed the folder, and ghosted back into the hallway. My depressing mood at the topic of my temper seemed to sweep the sector, causing the floor to go quiet as I _DING_-ed the elevator. Punching in sector three's key—36767—I slid down and curled up in a ball against the wood walls.

ThOrNs In My SiDe:

I was assigned a mission where _I_ was the problem

I had to hang out with stuck up snobs _FILTHY RICH BRATS_

My temper was threatening _GOING _to rise

I was still tired _EXHAUSTED_

I had homework _GRULEING PAPER WORK _to do

I needed to read _BURN_ the file

And I still wanted my Lucky Charms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sooo?**

**R&R!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	3. ChIpS aNd CoOkIeS

**Shorty McShort Shorts!**

**Sorry…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Purposefully sticking my hand into a Lucky Charms box, I scanned over the file.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the parents. They had adopted five other kids: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Carlisle was a doctor, Esme was a stay-at-home mom, and the kids all went to Forks High.

I needed to track them. A good—and permanent—way to chip someone is to get them to eat it. And since I can just walk up to them and ask them to eat a computer chip, I started thinking creatively.

All through the plane ride to Forks, I scanned over their favorite foods. The one that kept popping up was "chocolate chip cookies". I grinned and made a mental note to stop by the nearest K-mart.

~*~

My new house wasn't big: one bedroom, two baths, a kitchen, living room, basement for weapon storage, office, and a garage. An average home.

The ding of the oven sounded as I ran over to check on my 'special monster choco chip cookies'. They were each four inches wide and irresistibly good-smelling.

Baked inside each one was a 1x1mm square that served as a chip. They were all programmed into my shnazzy cell phone so I could track any member of the family at any time.

I quickly put the cookies on a Styrofoam plate and covered it in plastic wrap. Hurriedly scribbling a 'Thank you!' note, I taped it on and walked out of the house. Backing my baby out of the garage, I gunned the engine and sped out of the driveway.

Tree zoomed past as I made my way to their house, stopping only to shove the cookies in their mailbox before speeding away.

~*~

It was the first day of school. The blinking lights on my phone showed that the Cullens had successfully eaten the trackers—mission 1: complete.

I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and purple striped shirt, fingerless gloves, a black beret with my hair down, and a black hoodie with purple and red designs all over it. What can I say? The school colors rub off on you after a while.

I had just gotten out of my car after racing myself to the school. According to my schnazzy cell phone, he was a few cars over and moving towards the first bell I was very nearly late to.

Not wanting to start school off on the wrong foot, I raced to the office.

The only thing that the most brilliant mind in the world didn't notice?

Edward Cullen was in my way.

Skidding on the wet ground and desperately trying to back pedal, I ran right into him, knocking us both to the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Duhnuh duuuuuhhnnnnnuhhh** **duhnuhnuh!! Nuuhhhnuhhh nuhnuhnuh…**

**I'm in a James Bond-ish kind of mood…**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	4. An: AvIaN aMeRiCaNs

**Okay, don't hate me, but this is one of those incredibly stupid author's notes. **

**But this one is cool!**

**For the Maximum Ride lovers out there check out this RPG site!**

http://

avianamerican.

proboards.

com/index.

cgi

**(Sorry for the spaces. FanFiction is stupid that way)**

**Summary!**

Itex is destroyed, Ari is dead, the Flock is reunited and Max has found her real parents, but the question remains: what next?

Their next mission is one they have already tried for and failed at: high school. With Itex gone and the world saved, it is time for the Flock to enjoy something they have never had, a normal life. But how normal can six bird kids be?

Itex may be gone, but from its ashes has risen Chimera Corporation, a sister company, just as evil, just as blood thirsty and just as powerful. They have had much more success with their hybrids than Itex, their pride and joy, a feline-human hybrid. Chimera Corp wants the Flock for themselves and who better to catch a bird than a cat?

If that wasn't bad enough, hybrids are turning up everywhere, escapees from the various Itex branches. Are they friends or are they foe?

What do you think?

**See if you can figure out which one's me! (I don't go by Grey)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


End file.
